


A Meeting of Minds

by resplendentreveries



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clingy Victor Nikiforov, Gen, M/M, Texting, college age behavior in grown ass men, kind of crackfic??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resplendentreveries/pseuds/resplendentreveries
Summary: It wasn't that Yuuri didn't want Phichit and Victor to spend time with each other, it just seemed safer that way. Phichit had way too much blackmail on him and Victor knew how to get what he wanted.(In which Yuuri and Phichit are ridiculous and Yuuri is afraid to let Victor know)





	A Meeting of Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is the first time I've written any fic since, oh, 2008? Whoops. Guess that hiatus took longer than planned. 
> 
> Chapter 2 is already in progress. I'd debated making this all one long fic, but I couldn't wait to post it. :)

“Yuuri, can we hang out with Phichit while we’re in Florence next week for our next competition?”

Yuuri liked to think he was a patient man, but the one thing he loved more than Victor was sleep, and he had just started to doze off – arms wrapped around his fiancé and Maccachin curled up at his feet. Victor had bought a new bed when Yuuri moved in with him and sleeping in it was like heaven. A heaven he was reluctantly leaving. He blinked a few times until the blob next to him was a little more discernable.

“Hmmm?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, were you asleep?”

“Well, I—“

“I was asking if we could spend some time with Phichit at the next competition.”

Well this seemed odd. He was used to Victor’s often bizarre train of thought, but he thought he was getting better at reading him. What had prompted this? He yawned.

“Vitya, we spend time with him at every competition.“

“No, you spend time with him at every competition, or we go out in a big group together, it’s never just the three of us. He’s your best friend isn’t he Yuuri? I should get to know him better. I mean I follow his Instagram, and that’s certainly enlightening, but… well you spend time with Chris and I. It just seems fair.”

Yuuri thought back to the last time he spent time with Victor and Chris; it had involved a lot of day drinking followed by a shopping trip where Yuuri got to see a lot more of Chris than he planned. He ended the day with several new shirts and some disturbing mental images to erase. He somehow doubted that was what Victor had in mind. Plus, any nudity was sure to be well documented on a date with Phichit. And then there was, well, the other problem.

Phichit was probably the biggest source of pre-Victor stories about Yuuri that existed. The two had a lot of their free time together in Detroit when they were both training under Celestino. It was how Phichit had gotten to know Yuuri well enough, and reassured him of their friendship enough, that Yuuri considered him his best friend. But this also meant that Phichit had been privy to plenty of his less pleasant experiences.

The two had shared an apartment for three years, and there were certain things that you learn about a person when you live with them. Yuuri had only been able to hide all of his Victor Nikiforov posters for so long, but that wasn’t the real problem. They’d been in college together. College meant making lots of questionable life decisions – sure, but not everyone had a friend who documented most of it, even when drunk. Phichit had alluded to blackmail videos that even Yuuri didn’t know about.

They’d gone out at 2am to wander around the quad and make fun of drunk people stumbling home. Some nights they’d been those drunk people. They’d spent two miserable days together when they had the flu; a box of Kleenex and a bottle of aspirin wedged between them on their couch as they made fun of tacky reality TV. They’d woken each other up to show particularly funny memes and ended up with weird inside jokes because that was what best friends did. But Victor wasn’t exactly used to that side of him.

So it wasn’t that Yuuri had intentionally stopped the three of them from spending time together. Things just happened to work out that way – but Yuuri couldn’t say he was completely sorry about it either.

Then again Victor had certainly been privy to some of his more embarrassing moments in the past year and a half, like the night he and his dad had gotten drunk together by accident and captivated the entire onsen with their tipsy dancing. Or the night he had been babysitting the triplets and they had taken pictures of him with hair clips and braids in his hair and far too much blusher and posted it to Instagram for their followers. Victor’s string of heart emojis had been one of the first comments.

 And he couldn’t keep them apart forever. Victor always complained that he had to have some fun college stories. Yuuri just wasn’t sure if his fiancé was prepared for college-antics-Yuuri – because that’s who Phichit brought out in him.

Victor shifted next to him, pulling the comforter to his shoulders and succeeding on half smothering Yuuri with it in the process. Crap. He’d been thinking for too long.

“Of course we can spend time with just Phichit while we’re in Florence. We can make a night of it on the day between the short and the free skate.”

Victor paused for a long moment before replying.

“Okay Yuuri, but you know that means no day drinking. I saw how it was with you and Chris last month in Paris.”

 _Of course he went right into lecture mode. Stupid on again off again coach…_ Yuuri thought mutinously. But he could hear the smile in the other man’s voice and as he rolled over to change spooning positions, he knew he’d made the right call.

 

***********************

 

Over the next few days, Yuuri’s mind had the opportunity to do what it did best – overthink a situation. Finally three days before they were set to leave for Florence, Yuuri steeled his nerves and decided to talk to Phichit. He looked at the clock and did some mental calculations, making sure it wasn’t too late to message. He decided to do this via IM – knowing that the questions he was about to ask would be easier if his best friend couldn’t read his face.

Almost as if he’d summoned him by thinking, the screen pinged with a message

_Phichit_chu has sent you a message_

**Phichit_chu:** Yuuri!!! I feel like we haven’t talked in forever.

 **K_Yuuri:** Sorry Phichit. Thing have been crazy here.

 **K_Yuuri:** But I was actually starting to IM you, so weird

 **Phichit_chu:** Dude dont apologize, I get it

 **Phichit_chu:** You’ve moved to better things.

 **Phichit_chu: _bigger_** things, ayyyyyy

 **K_Yuuri:** Phichit, I swear to all that is holy

 **Phichit_chu:** is it not big? i’m sorry Yuuri. (˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )

 **K_Yuuri:** seriously? dick jokes right away? No subtlety.

 **K_Yuuri:** you’ve been removed as my bffl for your transgressions

 **Phichit_chu:** yuuri I’m heartbroken

 **Phichit_chu:** and “transgressions” wtf. We made it to America, the TOEFLs are over.

 **Phichit_chu:** but we both know you’re full of lies. Who else would provide you with this sweet sweet love

 **Phichit_chu:** and memes

 **K_Yuuri:** literally anyone phichit

 **K_Yuuri:** the internet is full of memes and porn – I can get what I need

 **Phichit_chu:** damn u right

 **K_Yuuri:** (*^▽^*)

 **K_Yuuri:** k but for real. I need to talk to you

 **K_Yuuri:** Victor wants the three of us to hang out when we get to Florence

 **Phichit_chu:** oh shit son

 **Phichit_chu:** my destiny has been realized. The one man Yuuri Katsuki fanclub finally meets his equal.

 

Yuuri looked away from his screen and scrunched his eyes shut for a few seconds to collect himself. This was the reaction he’d been afraid of. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a breath.

 

 **K_Yuuri:** Will you have any chill? At all?

 **Phichit_chu:** …

 **Phichit_chu:** …

 **Phichit_chu:** nope

 **K_Yuuri:** yeah see that’s what I’m afraid of

 **Phichit_chu:** this is going to be great yuuri

 **Phichit_chu:** I have so many questions for him

 **Phichit_chu:** and so many pictures of precious college yuuri to share with someone who appreciates them as much as I do

 **K_Yuuri:** no

 **K_Yuuri:** no no no

 **K_Yuuri:** never mind you are forbidden theres no hangout date bye

 **Phichit_chu:** dude what are you even worried about

 **Phichit_chu:** Victor’s crazy about u

 **Phichit_chu:** and the man has no chill whatsoever either

 **Phichit_chu:** did he not ask to be ur coach while standing in your home, fully nude?

 **K_Yuuri:** i try not to think about that too much

 **K_Yuuri:** I just worry…

 **Phichit_chu:** about everything. I know. I lived with you for three years.

 **Phichit_chu:** I’ve seen you spend five minutes debating two different types of toilet paper at midnight in an empty walmart

 **K_Yuuri:** listen there’s a strength/softness combination that needs to be considered so fuck you

 **K_Yuuri:** Im just worried he’s going to judge college-yuuri

 **K_Yuuri:** I mean I get that he met me on the worst day of my life

 **Phichit_chu:** and regularly wrangles pre-competition yuuri

 **Phichit_chu:** one of the most fragile yet stubborn yuuris

 **K_Yuuri:** okay yeah

 **K_Yuuri:** and then he immediately watched me get wasted

 **K_Yuuri:** but that day can be a write off

 **K_Yuuri:** and pre-competition nerves are one thing

 **K_Yuuri:** but you have pictures of me asleep on the floor of the skating rink

 **K_Yuuri:** and pictures of me dancing on tables at parties

 **Phichit_chu:** ahhh sleepy yuuri and drunk yuuri – the two softest yuuris

 **Phichit_chu:**  <3 <3

 **K_Yuuri:** and arguably worse stuff than that

 **Phichit_chu:** oh yeah I definitely do

 **K_Yuuri:** SEE!

 **Phichit_chu:** okay fair point

 **Phichit_chu:** but yuuri

 **Phichit_chu:** my dude

 **Phichit_chu:** my bro

 **Phichit_chu:** I wouldn’t do that to you

 **K_Yuuri:** I know… it’s just always seemed safer

 **K_Yuuri:** having you and your blackmail on another continent

 **Phichit_chu:** rude

 **Phichit_chu:** but for real dude I’m not gonna mess with you

 **Phichit_chu:** but you gotta let me show him some stuff. College!Yuuri was the cutest

 

Yuuri shook his head and smiled. He sank down into the couch a little deeper before replying.

 

 **K_Yuuri:** okay rule one. No pictures of me crying at those kittens the girls next door adopted

 **Phichit_chu:** oh my gosh tiny kitties

 **Phichit_chu:** they were so cute though

 **K_Yuuri:** I hadn’t slept in days Phichit. I’d have cried at anything

 **K_Yuuri:** rule two: I have to be dressed in the pictures

 **Phichit_chu:** now when you say _dressed_

 **K_Yuuri:** boxers at least

 **Phichit_chu:** why, has he never seen you naked??

 **Phichit_chu:** I thought you were doing the do on a regular basis

 **K_Yuuri:** you’re an adult phichit

 **K_Yuuri:** you can say the word sex

 **Phichit_chu:** SEX

 **K_Yuuri:** and my problem isn’t with the lack of clothes

 **K_Yuuri:** but most of the situations in which I am not clothed and you took pictures

 **K_Yuuri:** are not things I want documented

 **Phichit_chu:** tru, tru

 **K_Yuuri:** Just. Nothing too incriminating

 **K_Yuuri:** if you were my mom, you’d want to marry me off to this nice boy

 **K_Yuuri:** SO DON’T SCARE HIM AWAY

 **Phichit_chu:** damn son

 **Phichit_chu:** but sure. I will keep (most of) my pictures safely on my phone

 **K_Yuuri:** xoxoxoxoxo

 **Phichit_chu:** I KNEW you loved me!!

 **Phichit_chu:** but for real I gotta go. Ciao ciao’s gonna flip if I’m late again, which means I need sleep

 **Phichit_chu:** peace out

 **K_Yuuri:** oh shit it’s 3am for you, go, don’t die

 **K_Yuuri:** bye Phichit <3

 

Yuuri smiled and shut his laptop. Victor had been watching tape at the counter for most of the night, but he had been looking over at Yuuri with increasing frequency as the evening wore on. As the laptop clicked, Yuuri saw his fiance’s head whip around to him.

“Everything okay Yuuri?”  
“Just finalizing plans with Phichit for the three of us this weekend.”

The soft smile that spread across Victor’s face was hard to resist. Yuuri unfolded himself from the couch with a grimace – he shouldn’t have sat with his legs crossed for so long – and got up to hug Victor. The other man was clingier than anyone he’d ever met, and Yuuri knew that Victor was probably already feeling neglected from a few hours of no touching. Not that it was any hardship for Yuuri to cuddle up to him either.

“Do you want to head to bed, lubov moya?”

“Yuuri! You’ve been practicing your Russian again haven’t you!”

Yuuri blushed and looked down as he entwined his fingers with Victor’s. He flicked off the kitchen light and they walked toward the bedroom, hands still clasped together. He hoped this weekend would work out well. He wanted the two people he loved best to get along.

Just not too well.

 

 

 


End file.
